


Stuck Together

by LibertyKingdom



Category: Miami Vice (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-24
Updated: 2019-11-24
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:01:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21544942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LibertyKingdom/pseuds/LibertyKingdom
Summary: Duddy and Tubbs end up handcuffed together.





	Stuck Together

How did Tubbs get into this awful predicament? If you’d ask her, she’d blame a series of blind turns: past the shady, quivering palms and thick evening crowds, and down neon glazed streets that subtly sweep into the lonesome midnight shadows of back alleys. Ricki then traverses the rough terrain of uneven steps, by memory, in front of what she presumed to be an obscene number of concealed security cameras. That is until she stands undaunted at the front door which, was conveniently left ajar. It is an inviting non-invitation; as oxymoronic as it sounds.

Ricki wedges herself through the crack and edges forward, one step at a time. Till she comes face to face with him…. the master of clandestine security and trick-foolery- Steve Duddy. However, he is neither a friend nor a welcoming presence. He gets his kicks out of scaring people; something Tubbs detests with every rapid thrashing of her heart against her rib-cages. 

‘This chump certainly has more than a few screws loose. Should have pulled his jacket-AGAIN. It might have spared a world’s worth of trouble’. What are thoughts that cross poor Tubbs’s mind a fraction of a second too late to be of assistance- for $500? Coincidentally, it is also the sum of money she had personally blown on this guy’s lofty but splintered promises. Unfortunately, it is the equivalent of over a weeks pay being flushed right down the crapper. Which, brings her back to the original reason as to why she subjected herself to this meeting in the first place. $500 was scoff worthy to people like Cooper and Cobbera but for poor Tubbs, it could have bought better living conditions. Hell, $500 could buy a nice amount of vegan groceries and veggie burgers.

“Duddy! You sold me another defective bug, Man…. and you’re going to pay for it.” The vigilante cop impulsively roars, the sound more-so resembling the incoming tide bashing against a shore full of rocks than the usual gentle swish against the sand. And good ol’ Crockett wasn’t here to stop her from braining Duddy this time. 

The sound of her words fade into the steady; click, click, click’ of steel cuffs being a-fixed to one of her wrists. Before she can react, she finds herself bound to him. “Hey…..Man!!!” She shouts, twisting and trying to pull away but its too damn late. The cuff was fastened so securely that no amount of yanking or fussing would earn freedom for her wrist. “What the hell is this? Get ‘em off me. NOW!” Tubbs demands.

“Give me the key!” She instructs with a scowl. Seeing the vacuous expression in his eyes Ricki takes the liberty to jump to a logical conclusion. “You don’t have the key to these?! Do you?!” Ricki prompts, her nose scrunching with fury. A shudder crawls down her spine as she contemplates his reasoning for having cuffs was in the first place. None of the answers that follow the rhetorical thought were pleasant enough to consider dwelling upon. Especially, since Steve seems to operate on an entirely different code of conduct. 

“Listen… Punk….” She starts, her voice laced with venom. “If this is another one of your tricks…. I’ll….” Tubbs lets the rest of the threat remain etched in the vines of her green ivy and coca-bean brown hues. She closes the brief gap between them like a shark zeroing in on its wounded prey. The fingers of her free hand tentatively ball into fists.“You’d better have a damn good reason for this, Duddy!”

If this was an act of Karma, Tubbs had done something exceedingly rotten to deserve this. An elongated sigh passes her lips in frustration. The little voice in her head screams, ‘KILL HIM’. And Tubbs might have cooperated, had it not been for a moral compass fashioned from unwavering steel. ‘Control your temper, Ricki’. She tells herself, lest she slip effortlessly into Cooper or worse yet, cold-blooded Cobbera.


End file.
